


Ninja Shenanigins

by StarlitDragon89



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Avatar & Benders Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Brotherly Love, Brothers, Christmas Fluff, Food Fight, Gen, Shipping If You Squint, Snowball Fight, band au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 19:51:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8814091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlitDragon89/pseuds/StarlitDragon89
Summary: Assorted one-shot stories based off random ideas and pictures I find amusing or sad or in between. Lots of ninja shenanigans, refer to title.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ima lonely little child. But I'm also a writer!
> 
> There may be hints of new stories in here, I dunno.
> 
> Inspired by baekim on DeviantArt

Laughter echoed over the snow-covered mountains as five young men, or rather, four young men, hurled balls of solidified water droplets at each other with lacking accuracy. Dressed in warmer attire, they chased after one another without a care in the world, when one froze, his eyes turning to the sky.

Icy blue eyes roamed the sky, seeking a companion he had not seen for a time.

"I'm totally gonna get you!"

"You wish, stone face!"

"Shut it hot head!!"

Zane could hear his brothers arguing as the freezing projectiles flew through the air and shattered upon impact on their backs. "Jay, you backstabber!" Kai roared, shivering in his socks as snow melted down exposed skin. Jay, the culprit, dissolved into wheezing laughs, only to get hit full force with a tightly packed snowball courtesy of Cole. 

Revenge is cold.

"Cole you jerk!" Jay barked as Cole sneered at him, when another sphere of snow hit his shoulder. "Dude!!!"

"I shall have my revenge!" Kai crowed, more and more snow appearing his hands, when Jay realized the peril he was in and trying to run seemed futile. Sinister laughter suddenly rolled over the mountain side. 

Lloyd had multiple balls of icy cold in hand, and in the next second, he began hurling them like rapid fire fist sized pellets. His brother's eyes widened, while Zane continued to stare into space, breath puffing into the air around the scarf he wore.

"Duck!" Jay gasped, being directly hit in the leg.

"Every ninja for himself!!"  


"How are you doing that!?"

"Practice!" Lloyd called, sending more flying their way. After multiple hits, Cole finally snapped.

"Prepare to die!" He cried, hefting an impossibly enormous bundle of freezing cold snow in the form of a snowball over his head, cackling like a maniac.

"Ho-" Kai was smacked dab in the face with a much smaller snowball. "Oi!" He grabbed another handful of snow, packing it together and preparing to chuck it at the offender, Jay laughed, and spun, trying to escape, as Cole drew closer. 

"Imma kill you!"

Lloyd ducked out of the way, seeking a haven beside the calmest of the brothers who stood dazed still. Cole continued onward, plowing forth like a bear or an ox that had just been stung by a bee.

Zane sought the falcon still, eyes roving the sky and even the Bounty, which hovered overhead.

"Zane!"

His name was being called.

"Zane, look out!"

"Behind you!"

He turned, to see a sight he didn't see often. Or had yet to see.

Lloyd. Being chased. By Cole. Who, triumphantly carried by far one of the largest snowballs in his hands which where held high above his head.

In the next handful of seconds, Cole had hurled the snowball straight at Lloyd, who chose to duck out of the line of fire, placing Zane right in the snowball's path.

"Oh," was all he uttered, before receiving a face full of icy powder.

Cole froze, as did Kai and Jay, who were both readying to send more white snow flying, and Lloyd, looking stunned.

"Oh crap..." Cole breathed.

Snow fell away from Zane's flushed face, and his eyes glinted dangerously. "I think I would like to participate in throwing snow at each other now, wouldn't you agree?"

"Uh...no?" Cole said dumbly.

In that split second, the temperature fell further, and they were engulfed in a haze of white and pale blue light.

* * *

Needless to say, while Zane sat inside the Bounty, sipping hot chocolate with a shivering Lloyd wrapped in a blanket, Sensei Wu, Misako, and Nya were attempting to melt away what seemed like ten inch thick ice from the remaining three ninja.

They never let Cole go crazy during a snowball fight again, lest they risk the wrath of the ninja of ice.

  


**Author's Note:**

> I don't think I did the art justice. And I added Lloyd in there just for laughs. Sorta. And why not do a snow fic, tis the season am I right? Even though we have no snow.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed reading. Comment, kudos and that stuff. Thank you.


End file.
